Did you see?
by dragon shadows
Summary: The Songs of The Lioness Quartet as witnessed by a street performer.
1. death

Summary: The Songs of The Lioness Quartet as witnessed by a street performer. 

Disclaimer: if you don't recognise it, it's mine. If you recognise it I, don't own it. If you've forgotten it, I don't own it either.

---------------------- ---------------------

I was happy 

In the market place

I danced and my sister sung

As the flute my brother played.

-

The coins tossed at my feet

Provided us with little

But we had each other

So we had enough.

-

In the market place

People treat performers

As if they are both deaf and blind

And thus we learn a lot.

-

Much trading we witnessed

And all people we saw pass

Beggars, knights, merchants, kings

Every one crosses the market square.

-

Death came to the city

They say death came to the palace

But death came to the city

And took my sister from us.

-

So many saw the black god

He was everywhere

No one tossed coins any longer

And hunger claimed my sister.

-

Towards the end

All heard that the princes Had fallen to the fever Yet was saved. 

-

Time passed

My brother played

I danced

And we listened.

-

The squires when to Persolice

We heard the prince and a page

Then went to the black city

They defeated the Yandiser.

---------------------- ---------------------

I hope you look forward to the next chapter.


	2. war

Author's note: when I wrote this poem every four lines were grouped together and separate from the next, yet when I posted the last chapter the separation between paragraphs disappeared. If this has happened in this chapter also please read with this in mind.

Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the last chapter, I only write one per story.

---------------------- ---------------------

The prince was knighted

He took the page

Who was with him in the black city

As his squire.

-

War came

The army was summoned

Duke Gareth fell from his horse

Duke Rodger was given his place.

-

The army rode to the Drell Valley

We heard they would not attack

They could only defend

By order of the king.

-

The prince's squire was captured

And rescued everyone knows

You can't win a war in defence

But you can with a treaty.

-

The war ended

I danced

My brother played

And we heard gossip.

-

The prince's squire was knighted

Same day he accused Duke Roger

Of trying to kill the queen

The Duke called for trial by combat.

-

A downward stroke by the duke

Revealed a woman

Who had dressed as a man

For years to become a knight

-

The duke used his gift

To try and kill the king

The lady used her sword

The kill the duke

-

For the duke many wept

As he was laid to rest

But how could anyone weep

For one with such an evil intent?

-

What scandal

For a woman to dress as a man

So she bade her friends' farewell

And rode south


	3. Gosip

Bare over a month

From the departure of our lady

The prince took leave

Of his royal parents and rode south

-

Why has he gone?

Is he chasing our lady?

Is there love?

How far will they go?

-

Moons later

To our fair city

Comes a bright princess

She is of the copper isles

-

Our ladies brother

Is very powerful

Yet as a mage

He stands alone

-

It's all whispers

In the market place

What to believe?

What to tell on?

-

I danced

My brother played

And suddenly

He prince returned

-

We heard it all

The moment blue eyes met

They could not be parted

But what of our lady?

-

Her brother as a mage

Has had access to great knowledge

And holds great power

Who knows what will come of this

-

Did you hear?

I can believe it not

Duke Roger is rased from death!

Shocked gossip fills the square

-

The Peacekeeper on this thrown

Has made the Duke a Duke

I cannot see why

Save he hates scandal

-

Author's note: I haven't finished the next chapter yet so it will take longer than usual to update.


	4. Betrayal: part 1

**Author's Note:** This is only half of the last chapter, the rest should be up soon.

-

The Queen is dead 

This cry ripped the streets

Her parsing broke the King

So the Prince rules us all

-

Less than four weeks

After the Queen last brew breath

The King while out hunting

Fell from his house into deaths arms

-

Only a curse

From the gods above

Could strike our realm so harshly

The dead shouldn't walk with the living

-

I dance as my brother plays

People all around us

Whisper in fear

Everyone treads softly

-

No mage living

Should change the judgment of the gods

The trial was fair

Our lady, our Lioness, won for all to see

-

But what of our lady?

Does she wander some distant rode?

Legends gathering of her

Say that she seeks the dominion jewel!

-

Rumours in the market place

Say the shang dragon

And the warlord's daughter

Are among her companions


	5. Betrayal: part 2

Look! All finished now!

I hope you have enjoyed it and continue to do so.

Thanks for all the reviews!

---------------------- ---------------------

Does it mater where she is?

We in the lower city

Can smell the fear in the air

Your kings' rain shall be cursed

-

Today word has reached us

Of the Prince's coming

He shall ride though the city

As has not happened in so long

-

His party came riding

Though the city, though the streets

The market place is crowded

Yet silence holds us all

-

Applause, and then a cheer

Carried and joined by others

"Gods bless you, Majesty!"

Again cheers, now in approval

-

A child is held high

To see the noble party

The child's mother screams

As he run beneath the horses

-

Did you see?

The Prince saved the child 

Returning him to his mother

Who swiftly embraced them both

-

"Death to the unlucky king!"

A cry rings out unanswered

An assassin charges towards the Prince

Tangled in limbs he cannot escape

-

Darkness rains down

Saving his masters life

More assassins join the first

Chaos rules over all

-

The fight spread through the crowd

Reaching out to all

Infecting those it touches

The royal party is gone

-

No one knows why it happened

No one knows how

No one admits to anything

Thus gossip flourishes

-

Our lady has returned

Baring a great treasure

Now again we are protected

By our Lioness and now the Jewel

-

On the day of the coronation

The hall of crowns opened

Now that morning is over

Even the nobles are decked in colour

-

Together, Priests of Mithros

And Priestesses of the Goddess

Bless the crown and the Prince

Who knelt before them

-

As the Prince was crowned

The earth groaned and shook

Using this distraction

Men began to attack

-

Building collapsing

And arrows flying

Caused a crowed to panic

Screaming the crowed scattered

-

My brother and I

Were swept away by the crowed

In time the ground stoped shaking

But we didn't see what happened

-

All know this 

Our Lady is now Champion

Our Prince is now King

But, did _you_ see?

-

---------------------- ---------------------

Thanks for reading.

Shadows


End file.
